


Finn has difficulty coming to terms with being genderqueer

by ArtemisBlythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBlythe/pseuds/ArtemisBlythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally posted on LJ Genderplay as a prompt fill for the Glee Trans One Sentence Prompt Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn has difficulty coming to terms with being genderqueer

**Finn has difficulty coming to terms with being genderqueer**  
  
Finn took another swig from the bottle, savouring the cold, bitter liquid as it frothed its way over his tongue. He still didn’t really like the taste of beer but it kind of gave the right image and after drinking a couple he didn’t feel quite so uncomfortable talking to Kurt about this.

 

He rested the bottle casually on his knee and looked across at Kurt.

 

‘So, come on, Finn. To what do I owe the dubious honor of being invited to spend the evening with you?’

 

Shit. They guy always used too many words. By the time Finn had plowed his way to the end of one of Kurt’s sentences, he’d forgotten the beginning.

 

‘Uh. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something.’ Finn began clumsily.

 

Kurt sipped delicately on his Earl Grey. ‘Go on.’

 

‘Uh...um... just kinda... what’s it feel like to be... y’know... like you... like... y’know... with guys...?’

 

Oh great. Way to express yourself, Finn.

 

‘What?’ Kurt had managed not to choke on his tea but Finn’s question had taken him completely by surprise.

 

Finn opened his mouth and let the words just pour forth. Such as they were.

 

‘I wanted to know what it feels like to be uh... gay. Cause... I’m... I... there are some things I... sometimes I...’

 

He just couldn’t put it into words.

 

Kurt felt his pulse beginning to race. Was Finn saying what he thought he was saying?

 

‘Do you think you might be gay, Finn?’

 

‘No! Well, no... but... it’s weird. Sometimes I get this feeling...’ Finn shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Just what  _was_  the feeling? He took another mouthful of beer and stared at the bottle, tracing the circle of the opening with his thumb.

 

‘Like, I’m a guy and I like girls so I guess I’m not gay. But somedays I don’t feel like a guy and I wanna... I dunno... do girls’ stuff and hang out with you all at sleepovers and have someone do my hair and nails and then other days I kinda don’t wanna be anything and I wish people would stop calling me ‘dude’ but not call me a girl and it’d be really cool to snuggle up to you like Mercedes does but for it not to mean anything and...’

 

He suddenly became aware of what he was saying and broke off abruptly, flushing scarlet and unable to look up.

 

Kurt took a breath and smoothed the nap on his velvet McQueens. First the wrong way, then the right way.

 

‘So. You like girls? You don’t wanna kiss boys?’ Finn shook his head vehemently.

‘You sometimes feel OK being a guy, doing guy stuff, hanging out with the jocks, making sexist jokes and playing Halo?’ Finn nodded, grinning. ‘But you sometimes want to do girl stuff and have sleepovers and get made up and...’

 

‘...and snuggle... guys never snuggle...’

 

‘...and snuggle. But sometimes you don’t want to be a boy or a girl?’

 

Finn looked up at him, a beaming smile on his face.

 

‘Yes! That’s it! Is that weird?’

 

Kurt fixed him with a long, cool look.

 

‘No, I don’t think that’s weird.’

 

‘So, what does it mean, Kurt? What does that make me?’ Finn leaned forward, eagerly.

 

Kurt maintained eye contact as he drained his cup of tea, replacing the empty mug on the side table with exaggerated care. He folded his hands on his lap and raised his chin slightly, glancing up to the corner of the ceiling before looking directly at Finn and replying:

 

‘That, Finn, makes you  _human_.’


End file.
